Opening To Love
by LondonBeckham
Summary: My heart stopped beating seeing him like that. I wondered how he spent all those years alone. He didn't have a shoulder to cry on. No one was there to hold him even though whatever happened, it wasn't his fault. So that day I sat really close to him and held him tight. Just to let him know I was there...


_**This is my new story I got inspired this morning while reading some stories on here so hope your going to like this sweet story.**_

_Will's POV_

Two more minutes, but to me it seemed like two hours. I couldn't wait to go home. The bell rang. Oh finally! End of the class. I almost ran out of the class holding my books. I walked towards my locker.

I sighed in relief. Almost everyday she would wait there for me with fake excitement in her eyes. We were good as friends. Now I couldn't stand her because she was just only using me.

I put my books in the locker and took my bag. I got out of the school and started walking across the parking while I heard her scream.

"Will, wait!"

Oh God, why? I thought I escaped her.

"Hello! How are you, babe?" Asked Gabi in a cheerful tone.

"I guess, alright." I said.

"You guess?" She laughed shaking her head.

"What's so funny, huh?" I didn't even try to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Why are you so annoyed?"

" I just have a headache." I frowned. I was getting more annoyed.

She didn't say anything after that. If only she stayed calm like that always...

"OH MY GOD!" Gabi screamed again giving me a heart attack.

"What?" I screamed back.

"That's my cousin, you see? Across the street. I think she is going to the mall over there. Today's my day. I'm going with her. Come!" Holding my hand she pulled me.

"Oh no wait! I already told you I am have headache. I just want to go home, okay?" I almost begged her.

She thought for a while, "Okay, see you then."

_Her name is Gabi. In a word she is beautiful. She has dark hair that goes almost down her waist and nice eyes. Her voice is sweet. She is slim and fit, not too tall, not too short. She is the perfect girl for the perfect boy. Junior, senior all the guys were ready to go mad for her I guess. But the biggest problem - I was the least perfect for her. _

_Well, we met like 1 year ago. We were good friends back then. But about 15 days ago she told me that she had a crush on me. Well I think she got scared to see the face I made then. It wasn't my fault because I wasn't prepared at all for something like that. _

_I thought she was telling the truth. But I discovered later that she was a good actor. After somedays she started introducing me as her boyfriend to everyone. _

_Even though I didn't say yes or no about the crush thing but still she would call me boyfriend. And then I realized she was just using me to make other guys jealous. And there was a guy she really liked, but he had a girlfriend and I saw him flirting with Gabi. _

_But when I became Gabi's "boyfriend", he tried to burn me with his eyes._

_She actually didn't have any feelings for me. Neither did I and that was the only common between us._

_I didn't mind that cause no one knew I was gay. You heard right. Gay. Neither did she know. So I kept quiet. _

_We only had three months left and after that my school life was going to be finished. I was going to be a college student. So I really didn't see any need to come out and make a chaos at this moment. And also I am the quiet one in the class, almost non-existing._

Waving her goodbye I started walking slowly towards home. I didn't even feel like walking. I was that tired. It was a perfect day for the guys that were playing Football in that primary school ground across the road next to the sidewalk. But to me it was like any other day, dull and boring.

But my tiredness vanished seeing the small store. I decided to take a look inside. I pulled the door and walked inside. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him behind the counter, maybe reading something.

I walked straight to the magazines' shelves. There wasn't anything new. I checked the DVDs and found the one I wanted. I took it and walked towards the counter.

"This one please" I told him making my voice as sweet as I could.

"Yes, sure." He said looking up at me. "I'm packing it. By the way what was your name?" He looked at me and smiled. "You told me that day."

"Oh my name is William and you said yours was Sonny, right?" I smiled while taking out my wallet.

"Yeah!"

I couldn't believe it. There wasn't a single note in my wallet. I started to turn red. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I have no money with me today. I didn't notice it before." I said smiling stupidly. I was so embarrassed.

He paused for a moment and laughed, "It's okay, Will. Believe me that always happens with me! So, you don't need to be embarrassed like that."

And that made me even more embarrassed. I knew I was getting redder. He was so sweet. I needed to get out soon before turning into a total red tomato.

"Okay Sonny, thanks for understanding. Guess I have to buy it some other day then." I said.

"Okay, bye. See you" Smiled Sonny.

And that smile made my heartbeats stop. I got out of the shop quickly and sighed softly as I headed towards home.

Damn! Now he's perfect

**_Cheers for reading, Happy Christmas_**


End file.
